¿El pasado te atormenta?
by Nozomi Nya
Summary: En la nueva pizzería Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, que recién abría sus puertas al público, todo era risas y diversión. Algunos niños se quedaban viendo emocionados el show que presentaban los animatronicos favoritos del lugar; Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica, otros se divertían de una manera un poco más cruel desarmando a Toy Foxy… Pero algo anda mal… había muchas dudas en ellos.
1. ¿Acaso hay algo que deberíamos saber?

En la nueva pizzería Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, que recién abría sus puertas al público, todo era risas y diversión. Algunos niños se quedaban viendo emocionados el show que presentaban los animatronicos favoritos del lugar; Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica, otros se divertían de una manera un poco más cruel desarmando a Toy Foxy…

Pero algo anda mal… ¿por qué se les llama a todos "Toy"? ¿Acaso no deberían llamarse simplemente Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy? Esas eran las preguntas con las que siempre fastidiaban a Puppet, él era el animatronico más sabio de todo el establecimiento y, si había alguien que supiese hasta el último secreto sucio del sitio, era él, ningún otro.

–¿Y qué ganan con saber por qué los llaman "Toy"? –era con lo que siempre los recibía, detestaba ser fastidiado y que lo obligasen a salir de la caja de música siempre por la misma razón

–Tenemos curiosidad –contestaba Toy Chica, avergonzada por haberlo molestado pero sin ninguna gana de echarse para atrás

–¿Acaso ya ha existido un "Bonnie"? –Toy Bonnie quería saberlo a toda costa, el pequeño conejo azul no tenía problema con ser llamado Toy pero... el gusanito de la curiosidad seguía fastidiando

–Mira, eso es algo que no puedo decir... y mucho menos a ustedes –se dirigía a la caja de música a la par de que intentaba hacerlos entrar en razón

–¡Pero eso es lo que siempre dices y yo quiero saberlo! –Toy Freddy se llevó ambas manos a su boca, nunca se había dirigido de tal manera a Puppet, después de todo, él y Golden Freddy eran los más antiguos de la pizzería, por lo tanto los más respetados

–Lo sabrán a su tiempo –con la mayor calma posible, entró nuevamente en la caja de música y los dejó ahí, con las mismas, o inclusive más, dudas que cuando habían llegado... ¿podrán encontrar la verdad que tanto ansían?


	2. Los secretos deben mantenerse como tal

Los secretos deben mantenerse como tal

–Es algo molesto de pronto –Toy Chica a veces sentía que los niños eran demasiado efusivos con ella

–¿A ti te parece molesto? –Toy Foxy estaba hecha una furia, de lo que Toy Chica se quejaba no era nada comparado con lo que ella sufría; continuos desmembramientos por parte de los niños

–Basta de lloriqueos las dos –Toy Freddy ya se había hartado, ambas estaban siendo demasiado infantiles a su parecer– Pareciera que están haciendo un pequeño concurso para ver quien de las dos sufre más

–¡Ella comenzó! –se excusó Toy Foxy y, de haber podido, hubiese cruzado los brazos como si fuese una niña caprichosa, pero en verdad había acabado demasiado demacrada ese día

–Calla Mangle –en respuesta de la acusación reciente en su contra, no dio más que esa forma de llamarla, no es que lo hubiese pensado de un instante para otro, más bien había escuchado que los trabajadores del establecimiento la utilizaban para referirse a ella, ¿por qué no podría hacerlo ella también?

–¡¿C-Cómo me has llamado?!

–Mangle, te he llamado Mangle

–Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes lo que eso significa

–¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Significa… –el conejo azul que no había hecho más que prestar atención a la pelea durante la misma no pudo controlar su risa, o más bien carcajada– ¿Y tú de qué te ríes… BonBon? –ahora quienes soltaron la carcajada fueron la zorrita con la que había comenzado la discusión y el pequeño oso que en un principio quería mantener el orden

–¿Quién te ha dicho eso? –ni siquiera él había escuchado ese nombre, ¿por qué Chica si lo había hecho?

–Nadie en especial, desde el primer día he escuchado que algunos de los chicos mayores te llaman así –"Chicos mayores" esa era la manera de los animatronicos de referirse a los jóvenes adolescentes, los niños eran chicos o, simplemente, "niños"

–Me da igual, cuando menos tengo un nombre especial y ustedes no –el conejo se cruzó de brazos en un intento por darles a entender a sus compañeros que no le afectaba la manera en la que lo llamasen pero, a decir verdad, si lo hacía, y mucho

–Yo igual –la zorra quería tener la atención, después de tanto sufrimiento, se lo merecía; o eso era lo que ella pensaba– ¿Y ustedes qué tienen? –se dirigió a Toy Freddy y Toy Chica– ¡Absolutamente nada! –se respondió a sí misma y, de haber podido, hubiese hecho un bailecito de victoria frente a sus compañeros

–Eres realmente infantil –la pollo ya de por sí estaba ofendida

~En otro sitio~ (?

–En verdad que son molestos –una pollo muy parecida a Toy Chica pero sin manos y con el pico tan abierto que era posible ver su endoesqueleto, se quejaba del constante ruido que escuchaban todas las noches

–Cuando menos nosotros no éramos tan molestos –le contestó un animatronico que no tenía rostro ni el brazo izquierdo, dejando ver cables y su endoesqueleto que desentonaban con su morado "cuerpo" (?

–¿Y quién lo dice? –cuestionó un zorro con parche que, a decir verdad, estaba en mejores condiciones que los otros dos pero aun así se encontraba en malas condiciones

–Si les dijera que todos son igual de molestos, ¿se callarían de una maldita vez? –un oso, con unos cuantos desperfectos se hizo notar

–¡NO! –le contestaron los otros 3 al unísono

–¿Así que el gran Fazbear ha perdido el control? –Puppet se dirigió a aquel oso con cierto tono burlón

–Nunca ha tenido el control –dijo el zorro

–¿Qué quieres Puppet? –suspiró Fazbear en un intento por calmarse, a él no le retaría por nada

–Quiero que sean silenciosos –todos se miraron confundidos, para después mirar de la misma manera a Puppet– Sus nuevas versiones están demasiado curiosas últimamente y no quiero que se enteren de nada

–¿Y por qué no habrían de enterarse que solo son copias nuestras? –retomó el zorro con aires de molestia

–Se enteraran… a su debido tiempo

–¿Y cuándo es eso? –cuestionaron, casi al mismo tiempo, la pollo y el… ¿podría decirse conejo?

–Chica… tú versión 2.0 se avergonzaría al instante al enterarse que ha sido diseñada a partir de ti –se burló el zorro

–Cierra la boca, no eres más que un marinero de agua dulce –para el pirata eso era uno de los peores insultos que podrían decirle, y eso era bien sabido por Chica

–Bueno, no desesperen ustedes dos –se dirigió a quienes le habían cuestionado por una fecha exacta– Si siguen insistiendo de tal manera, no me quedará de otra más que decírselos

–¿Y no podemos simplemente ir y decírselos nosotros mismo? –el conejo azul en algo se parecía a su antigua versión, ambos eran bastante preguntones

–No Bonnie, saben que ustedes no tienen permitido salir

–¿Y por qué no? –Fazbear se sentía como un prisionero, pasando de andar libre por una antigua pizzería a encontrarse encerrado y en pésimas condiciones en una nueva

–¡Porque ustedes son solo chatarra! –le habían colmado la paciencia, ya los Toy lo habían desesperado lo suficiente pero ellos habían sido la gota que derramó el vaso

–¿Así que eso somos para todos; nada más que vieja chatarra que solo conservan por si ustedes necesitan un arreglito o una pieza? –que todos respetasen a Puppet no le importaba en lo absoluto al zorro, al no le importaba con quien estuviese hablando, si algo le molestaba él no lo ocultaba y punto

–No para mí Foxy, para los que prefirieron hacerles nuevas versiones a arreglarlos simplemente –intentó calmarse un poco, ya de por si tenía los nervios de punta, y era posible que aquel zorro le hiciera estallar de un momento a otro

–Es verdad que terminamos realmente mal después de años de abandono –Chica miró la terminación de sus brazos, donde deberían de estar sus ya inexistentes manos, y después miró a su compañero Bonnie– Pero… ¿realmente no teníamos arreglo?

–Lo tenían, pero les resultó más barato hacer versiones nuevas –Puppet sentía realmente pena por sus amigos– Con la excusa de que les hicieron varias "mejoras", y que ahora eran más amigables y seguros –se escuchó una carcajada de parte del oso, hasta él le parecía divertido siquiera pensar que esas nuevas versiones eran "más amigables"

–Hasta Freddy se parte de la risa con la sola mención de esa tontería –señaló Foxy

–No me interesa, yo no hago las reglas –todos le miraron con cierta molestia– Bueno, puede que si… pero no las hago solo –se excusó– No puedo decirles que son libres de salir por las noches, estaría pasando de Golden Freddy

–No entiendo por qué ahora te importa su opinión –Freddy estaba realmente molesto, su versión en dorado casi nunca intervenía y ahora Puppet se excusaba con que no podía pasar de él

–Eso no es lo que importa –puso rumbo hacia la salida de Parts and Service– Lo que importa es que sean cuidadosos y guarden silencio

**Lalalala :3 Nunca creí poderme poner seria (bueno, si lo hago pero se me dificulta) pero lo he logrado (~ ^^)~ Así que que se haga la party hard :v Bueno no, espero que les haya agradado el capítulo y, si no es así, se aceptan quejas y sugerencias (corriendo el riesgo de ser olvidadas y, por lo tanto, no tomadas en cuenta)**


	3. ¿Quienes son ustedes?

**Buenas, mi intención no es aburrirles ni nada por el estilo, yo solo les vengo ofreciendo lo que viene siendo un nuevo capítulo de ****_¿El pasado te atormenta?_**** Bueno, ya, me calmo :"v Ya por fin les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta cosa que, de milagro, va a tener romance(? **

¿Quienes son ustedes?

–¿Por qué no simplemente se los dices? –incluso a Golden Freddy ya le habían hartado las constantes preguntas de los Toy

–Porque hay un lugar y tiempo para todo, y aún no ha llegado el momento de que se enteren –no es que Puppet quisiera mentirles, simplemente… quería, ¿protegerlos? Nadie sabía que reacción podrían tener al ver a sus antiguas versiones, más aún en el deplorable estado en el que estaban las mismas

–De igual manera lo sabrán y no podrás evitarlo –y, sin decir más, Golden se largó del lugar, no iba a seguir intentando que Puppet entrase en razón

–¿Qué es lo que no podrás evitar? –Ballon Boy amaba visitar a The Puppet, no había razón, tal vez tenía algo de inocencia y adoraba a aquella marioneta que tanto querían los niños que visitaban la pizzería

–Nada, son solo cosas del tío Golden –BB rio (¿Recuerdan la jodida risita que se escucha en el juego siempre? Sip, con esa misma se rio(?)– Y a todo esto… ¿qué haces aquí?

–El guardia no quiere jugar conmigo –hizo un puchero bastante infantil, cosa que le dio ternura a The Puppet, así que se le ocurrió una buena idea

–No es que no quiera jugar contigo, simplemente él no sabe jugar –Ballon Boy sonrió nuevamente– ¿Por qué no juegan a las escondidas?

–¿A las escondidas? –preguntó Ballon Boy con cierto interés en el juego– ¿Cómo es eso?

–Es algo sencillo –se inclinó quedando a la misma altura que el pequeño animatronic– Solo paséate un poco por las salas –colocó su mano en el hombro del pequeño– E intenta que no te vea llegar al ducto de ventilación

–¿Y qué hago después? –en su voz ya se escuchaba la emoción de cualquier pequeño ante el descubrimiento de un nuevo juego

–Si entras a la oficina, habrás ganado –el pequeño salió de la Prize Corner alegremente en dirección de la Game Area– Si tan solo los demás fuesen tan fáciles de convencer –suspiró

~Con los Toy(?~

–¡Deja de llamarme Mangle! Ni siquiera sabes lo que eso significa –la zorra colgaba del techo por encima de Toy Chica, quien ya había agarrado la maña de llamarla siempre de esa manera

–¿Qué no quieres saber qué significa? –cuestionó el, bastante divertido, conejito azul

–¡Claro que quiero! Pero sé que ella no me lo dirá –se cruzó de brazos, al principio le gustaba tener un 'nombre especial' pero ya estaba fastidiada, ya había sido demasiado de mofarse de ella

–No es mi problema que no sepas lo que significa –habló en cierto tono arrogante mientras imitaba la acción de su compañera la zorrita, quizás ignorando el hecho de que ella tampoco sabía el significado del mismo

–¿Entonces por qué no me lo dices?

–No es mi obligación

–¿Podrían dejar de fastidiar con eso? Es simplemente irritante escucharlas discutir durante toda la noche –el oso de mejillas pintadas estaba más que molesto, todas las noches había una discusión entre Toy Chica y Toy Foxy pero desde que la polluela llamó "Mangle" a la zorra… las discusiones se habían vuelto más molestas para él

–¿Acaso esto es mi culpa? Si cuando menos ella pudiera dejar de llamarme de esa manera…

–Tengo mi nombre, ¿sabías?

–¡Y yo tengo el mío, pato! Pero eso no te importa en lo absoluto

–¿Me has llamado... pato? Yo… –y sin más, se echó a correr saliendo de la Kid's Cove, donde todos se habían reunido ante la discusión que se mantenía

–¿Viste lo que has hecho?

–Calla conejo, a ti también te ha llamado de una forma extraña, además… no es mi culpa que ella no soporte una pequeña burla

–Pero yo había dejado en claro que no me importaba en lo absoluto

–No te lo crees ni tú –la zorra no iba a aceptar ningún reproche de parte del conejo, si no lo hacía de aquel oso que se las daba de ser el que mandaba ahí, ¿por qué le importaría lo que le pudiese decir ese 'cola esponjada'?

~Con Toy Chica~

La polluela se encontraba corriendo por toda la pizzería, había pasado por la Game Area y fue saludada por el pequeño BB, pero estaba tan… herida por la forma en la que la habían llamado unos minutos atrás, que no hizo más que ignorarle y seguirse de largo

–¿D-Dónde estoy? –en su maratón de lágrimas no se había percatado de que había llegado a una puerta, la única puerta en la que ninguno de ellos había entrado jamás; veía que Puppet y Golden de pronto entraban como si no fuese nada importante pero los demás tenían terminantemente prohibido cruzar esa puerta, ¿por qué sería? – ¿Parts and Service? Tal vez no haya nada dentro… –abrió la puerta con cierto temor, tal vez si había algo con bastante importancia y era por ello que tenían prohibida la entrada

–¡Deja de fastidiar con eso! –al abrir la puerta se encontró con dos animatronics, una polluela un poco más grande que ella, un conejo color morado pero sin rostro… la pobre Toy Chica sintió algo de tristeza al ver las condiciones tan deplorables en las que se encontraban ambos, e incluso también sintió algo de miedo, porque… ¿y si le pasaba eso mismo a ella?

–*¿Te molesta el hecho de que no puedes simplemente salir a por un poco de pizza?* –el animatronic de conejo emitía solo unos cuantos sonidos que, de haber sido escuchados por un ser humano no hubiesen entendido absolutamente nada pero, al ser solo animatronics en el sitio, todos los presentes podían entender a la perfección lo que intentaba decir

–Sí, es molesto que Puppet nos limite de esta manera, no le veo lo malo a que salga unos minutos a la cocina

–*Ya sabes que no nos dirá las razones, por más que preguntemos… siempre dice que lo sabremos a su tiempo y esas cosas* –se cruzó de brazos el conejo sin rostro, al haber hecho un pacto sus otros dos compañeros de ignorar a la polluela a toda costa, era él quien tenía que soportar a Chica con sus fastidiosos comentarios acerca de que quería salir

–¿A ustedes también les dice eso Puppet? –la pequeña Toy Chica por fin se decidió por romper su propio silencio, llamando la atención de los otros dos animatronics, quienes la vieron con sorpresa

–¿Quién eres tú? –habló Chica dejando de lado la discusión que mantenía con Bonnie

–Mi nombre es Chica... –hizo una pequeña pausa al notar la sorpresa de la otra polluela– Quiero decir… Toy Chica –se corrigió a sí misma y después intento sonreírles a ambos, cosa que se le dificultaba al estar demasiado impresionada

–¿Así que es por ustedes por lo que no podemos salir? –cuestionó con desprecio Chica mientras que observaba a su nueva versión con cierto desprecio– Mira que no son la gran cosa

–*¿Son?* –alzó sus orejas el conejo sin rostro– *¿Qué te hace pensar que hay más?*

–No creo que hayan pasado de tener cuatro atracciones a una sola… –miró altiva a una confundida Toy Chica– y menos si son así…

–¡H-Hey! –se había sentido ofendida, pero que más daba… no iba a poder hacer nada en contra de la otra polluela, le ganaba en estatura y, probablemente, también lo hacía en fuerza

–*No te lo tomes tan a pecho, simplemente está molesta porque no puede ir por pizza* –le explicó el conejo intentando que se sintiese menos ofendida– *Y ya que es por… ustedes…* –todavía se encontraba dudoso sobre el tema de si había o no otras versiones… "mejoradas" de él y los otros dos

–¿Acaso creen que esa es nuestra culpa?

–Lo es –musitó fastidiada mientras se cruzaba de brazos

–*Chica… por favor…* –su compañera se limitó simplemente a mirarle indignada, ¿cómo era posible que Bonnie se pusiera del lado de una copia barata?

–Chica… ¿dónde te has metido? –se escuchaba una voz acercándose, a la cual Chica escuchó en un intento de reconocerla

–Me busca a mí –habló lo menos arrogante que pudo mientras detenía el brazo de su versión más antigua– He salido de repente… –fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido

–¿Quién era ella? –se acercó el oso que, junto con el zorro, habían estado ignorándoles durante la pequeña conversación con la polluela que había salido recién

–No lo sabemos –giró los ojos algo fastidiada– Pero estoy segura que lo averiguaremos

**+¿Y por esto te tardaste tanto? -zapato mágico directo en la nuca-**

**-Cállate, es mi peoh(? Bueno, ¿qué iba a saber yo que me iba a dar un pinche bloqueo? unu Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que suba (Eso abarca mis dos historias(?)**


End file.
